Kami Sayang Kau, Takagi - Keiji
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Takagi bertengkar dengan orangtuanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan mereka tidak akan hadir dalam ulang tahunnya yang ke - 27. Detective Boys dan Sato kemudian membuat pesta kejutan untuk menghiburnya. Karena rencana mereka, Takagi sadar bahwa ia punya keluarga yang lain. One shot.


"Sudah Ibu bilang kan, menjadi polisi tidak cocok untuk kau! Lihat sekarang akibatnya!"

Takagi menghela nafas pendek, sambil menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, ia menjawab,

"Ibu, aku mohon jangan ini lagi. Menjadi polisi adalah mimpi aku!"

"Tidak, menjadi polisi hanya membahayakan nyawa kau saja! Besok Ibu dan Ayah akan jemput kau di rumah sakit! Ibu dan Ayah kan sudah bilang, lebih baik kau mengikuti jejak ayah kau menjadi seorang akuntan! Pekerjaan yang tidak membahayakan nyawa kau sama sekali—"

"CUKUP, IBU!" Takagi berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Ibu dan Ayah tidak berhak mengatur-atur hidup aku! Biar aku menjalani hidup aku sendiri! Jika Ibu dan Ayah mau mengunjungi aku di rumah sakit hanya untuk membuat aku berhenti menjadi polisi, tidak usah membuang-buang waktu kalian!" Dengan kesal ia menutup teleponnya, dan membanting handphonenya. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Lagi, dan lagi, ia harus bertengkar dengan orangtuanya. Hubungan Takagi dengan kedua orangtuanya memang sudah menegang dan kurang baik sejak Takagi memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Ayah dan Ibu nya tidak mau Takagi menjalani profesi yang membahayakan nyawanya. Mereka beranggapan akan lebih baik jika Takagi menjadi akuntan, mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk setelah mendengar Takagi pernah tertembak dan hampir terbakar di dalam sebuah gudang saat menjalankan tugasnya. Dan sekarang, setelah mendengar Takagi menjadi korban salah culik, dan diikat di Hokkaido selama hampir 2 hari, tak heran Mr dan Mrs. Takagi menjadi sangat murka dan berulang kali memintanya berhenti menjadi polisi lewat telepon.

_Ya… aku anak mereka satu-satunya… Sebetulnya tidak salah juga kalau mereka mengkhawatirkan keselamatan aku.. Anak mana yang mau bertengkar dengan orangtuanya terus-menerus? Tapi… Ini hidup aku! Aku yang menjalani! Mengapa mereka tidak bisa memahaminya sama sekali? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa merasa bangga sedikit saja dengan profesi aku? _

Entah tak terhitung, sudah berapa kali Takagi mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Mungkin ia bisa berdamai lagi dengan orangtuanya hanya jika ia berhenti menjadi polisi.

Hatinya gundah tak keruan. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 27. Yang berarti, sudah 9 tahun ia tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum sedih, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tidak, sikapnya ini kekanak-kanakan. Ia seorang pria, ia adalah seorang polisi, dan ia merasa sedih hanya karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya?

Ia melirik ke arah foto masa kecilnya yang sudah usang. Di foto itu, Mr dan Mrs. Takagi menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka bertiga tertawa gembira di dalam foto itu. Seandainya, saat-saat bahagia seperti itu bisa terulang kembali….

Ia menaruh foto masa kecilnya itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya, lalu tertidur.

"…CUKUP, IBU! KALIAN TIDAK BERHAK MENGATUR HIDUP AKU!"

"…TIDAK USAH MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU KALIAN!"

Di luar pintu kamar Takagi, Detective Boys dan Sato menguping dengan heran.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita jangan masuk dulu. Lihat, Takagi-keiji murung sekali dan sepertinya ia sedang ingin sendirian." ucap Conan.

The Detective Boys dan Sato mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka berjalan ke ruang tunggu yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Takagi dan duduk.

"Sato-keiji, kau tahu Takagi-keiji tadi bertengkar dengan siapa? Mengapa dia berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Ayumi.

"Masa kau tidak dengar, Ayumi? Dia menyebut-nyebut ayah dan ibu, sudah pasti dia bertengkar dengan orangtuanya!" Conan menjawab dengan nada bosan.

"Wah, jadi dia membentak orangtuanya? Tapi Kobayashi-sensei bilang, kita tidak boleh membentak orangtua kita! Itu bukan perbuatan yang baik! Aku tak mengira Takagi-keiji bisa melakukan perbuatan seperti itu!" ucap Ayumi lagi.

Sato melambaikan tangannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Anak-anak, bukan tanpa sebab Takagi-keiji membentak orangtuanya. Hubungan ia dan orangtuanya sudah lama tidak baik."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Takagi-keiji dan orangtuanya, Sato-keiji?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Orangtua Takagi tidak pernah setuju Takagi menjadi polisi."

"APA?" seru Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta secara bersamaan. Sato buru-buru menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir agar Takagi tidak mendengar mereka.

"Shhh, jangan terlalu keras, anak-anak, nanti Takagi bisa mendengar kita sedang membicarakannya."

"Iya, benar… Tapi mengapa orangtua Takagi-keiji tidak setuju Takagi-keiji menjadi polisi? Bukankah mereka harusnya bangga? Menjadi polisi itu kan keren! Menangkap penjahat, melindungi warga, dan sebagainya…." Ucap Genta sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena, menurut Mr dan Mrs. Takagi, menjadi polisi itu berbahaya dan membuat nyawa Takagi selalu terancam. Itulah mengapa mereka tidak setuju Takagi menjadi polisi. Mereka berharap Takagi mengikuti jejak Mr. Takagi Senior menjadi akuntan… Dan sejak itu, Takagi terus menerus bertengkar dengan orangtuanya. Bahkan mereka sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tidak pernah bertemu."

"5 TAHUN?" Mata Detective Boys melebar.

"Duh, kasian Takagi-keiji, pasti tidak menyenangkan kalau bertengkar dengan orangtua selama itu." gumam Genta.

"Benar… Hmm, semoga saja kelak jika aku dewasa, orangtua aku tidak akan menentang keinginan aku untuk menjadi detektif," ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Tadi Takagi-keiji kelihatan sedih dan murung sekali. Sato-keiji, bagaimana agar kita bisa menghiburnya?" tanya Ayumi.

Sato tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu menjawab, "Besok Takagi-keiji berulang tahun yang ke-27. Biasanya kami hanya merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua saja dengan kencan, dan…" Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Wah, Takagi-keiji besok ulang tahun?! Kalau begitu, kita harus mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya!" seru Ayumi.

"Ide bagus, Ayumi!" timpal Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, setuju! Pasti Takagi-keiji tidak akan bersedih lagi kalau kita memberikannya pesta kejutan! Bagaimana, Sato-keiji? Kau pasti setuju, kan?" tanya Genta.

"Tapi anak-anak, ulang tahun Takagi itu besok! Mana mungkin kita punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan?" ucap Sato dengan pasrah.

"Tentu kita bisa! Kan ada kami! Ayo, Detective Boys siap beraksi!" seru Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta secara bersamaan sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sato dan menyeretnya keluar rumah sakit, sementara Conan dan Haibara berlari di belakang mereka.

"Ayo, Sato-keiji, kita mulai belanja kue dan lain-lain!" ucap Ayumi saat mereka semua sudah duduk di dalam mobil merah milik Sato.

"Yosh! Pegangan yang erat, anak-anak!" Sato menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menyetir dengan kecepatan agak tinggi. Sore itu, para detektif cilik dan Sato mengitari seluruh sudut kota Beika untuk berbelanja. Mereka membeli berbagai macam makanan dan minuman kesukaan Takagi, membeli berbagai macam kue, properti untuk dekorasi, dan banyak sekali hadiah untuk Takagi. Meski semua itu membuat dompet Sato hampir saja kosong, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin membahagiakan kekasih tercintanya itu. Ia menjadi tidak sabar menunggu esok hari tiba. Selain berbelanja, mereka juga menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan para dokter untuk bekerja sama menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Takagi.

"Ya, kurasa ini sudah cukup, Sato-keiji!" ucap Ayumi saat mereka sudah selesai berbelanja.

"Ya, kau benar, Ayumi. Oke, anak-anak, sekarang aku akan mengantar kalian pulang. Jangan lupa besok kita harus datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit."

Mitsuhiko mendadak mengusap dagunya dan ia terlihat sangat serius.

"Ada apa, Mitsuhiko?" tanya Conan. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Conan." Mitsuhiko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sato. "Sato-keiji, jika cuma kita berenam yang hadir di pesta untuk Takagi-keiji besok, bukankah akan kurang meriah? Bagaimana kalau kita undang beberapa orang lagi?"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan mengundang Paman Mouri dan Ran nee-chan untuk hadir." Ucap Conan.

"Conan, cuma tambah 2 orang tetap saja kurang meriah!"

"Wah iya, baru terpikir olehku, anak-anak. Tapi kita mau mengundang siapa lagi…?"

"Kenapa kita tidak mengundang Inspektur Megure dan seluruh anggota divisi satu?" potong Haibara.

"Benar, Haibara! Ide bagus! Pasti akan sangat meriah kalau semua anggota kepolisian Divisi 1 hadir!" ujar Ayumi.

Sato menghela nafas pendek. "Oh, entahlah, anak-anak, kalau Shiratori, Chiba, sih mungkin mau, tapi entah dengan Inspektur Megure… Dia sangat sibuk, aku ragu dia mau datang ke sebuah pesta ulang tahun kecil."

"Ah, ayolah Sato-keiji, mana kita tahu kalau kita tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya? Yuk, ke stasiun polisi sekarang!" ucap Genta sambil mendorong Sato dengan agak paksa. Sato menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak-anak ini. Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam mobil, dan berangkat menuju stasiun polisi.

Sesampainya di kantor, semua tampak sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun, seperti biasa, ketika Sato lewat, semua polisi pria menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan memandang wajah Sato dengan terpesona.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" teriak Conan tiba-tiba. "Sato-keiji punya pengumuman untuk kalian semua!"

Sato melotot ke Conan dan menyikutnya dengan agak kasar. "Conan! Kamu apa-apaan sih, berteriak-teriak seperti itu—"

Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena seluruh polisi sekarang merubunginya dengan wajah cemas dan panik.

"Miwa-chan? Kau punya kabar apa? Kabar baik? Kau putus dengan Takagi? Atau kau sudah bertunangan dengan Takagi? Atau kalian sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan? Miwa-chan.."

"DIAM!" teriak Sato. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi. Sato kemudian berdeham pelan.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku ingin mengumumkan kalau besok Takagi ulang tahun yang ke 27."

Terdengar suara 'HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH' dan 'PFFFTTTTTTTT' secara bersamaan.

"Lalu apakah kami harus berkata 'WOW' karena besok Takagi berulang tahun?" cibir salah seorang polisi.

"Ya, bukankah biasanya kalian selalu kencan berdua untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Silahkan, kami tak akan mengganggu kalian," gerutu polisi yang lain dengan nada penuh kekesalan diikuti gumaman setuju polisi yang lain.

"Aduh! Dengar dulu penjelasan aku!" teriak Sato sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tak sabar. "Aku dan anak-anak ini ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuk Takagi, dan aku mengundang kalian semua untuk hadir!"

"Hah, untuk apa kami datang ke ulang tahun Takagi? Apa untungnya bagi kami?"

"Ya! Buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Memangnya kami anak kecil, disuruh datang ke pesta ulang tahun? Huh!"

"BAIKLAH!" Sato menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat semua terlonjak kaget, termasuk Conan. "Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak mau datang! Padahal aku cuma minta sedikit pertolongan kalian untuk membuat Takagi senang! Dia sedang bertengkar dengan orangtuanya! Oleh karena itu aku ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuknya! Tapi kalian bahkan tidak mau melakukan hal sesimpel itu! BAIK! Aku tidak akan memaksa! Aku tidak butuh pertolongan kalian!" Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Ayo anak-anak, kita pulang!"

Menyebabkan Sato menangis tentu saja membuat para polisi merasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

"Miwa-chan! Maafkan kami! Kami tidak ingin melihat kau menangis! Baik, kami akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Takagi besok!"

"Benarkah?" Sato membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum riang. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak!"

Inspektur Megure kemudian datang.

"Ada apa ini, berisik sekali? Seharusnya kalian semua bekerja!" serunya dengan marah.

"Jangan marahi mereka, Megure-keibu. Ini salahku, besok Takagi ulang tahun. Aku dan anak-anak mau membuat pesta kejutan untuknya. Aku mengundang mereka semua untuk datang. Dan aku mohon supaya kau mau datang juga, Megure-keibu."

"Hmmm… aku tidak tahu, Sato. Aku tidak begitu suka pesta." Ucap Megure dengan salah tingkah.

"Ayolah, Megure-keibu. Sekali ini saja, aku mohon?"

Pandangan memelas dari Sato membuat Megure tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Keesokan harinya…

Takagi bangun agak terlambat. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia merasa kecewa sekali karena tidak menemukan Sato duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak menengoknya kemarin. _Apakah ia sedang begitu sibuk hingga lupa bahwa pacarnya ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan akan merayakan ulang tahun di rumah sakit?_ Pikirnya murung. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari meja dengan susah payah, lalu mencoba menelepon Sato. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang menjawab hanya mesin operator yang berkata, _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi. _Ia mencoba dan mencoba lagi hingga puluhan kali, tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama.

Takagi memandang berkeliling. Sepi dan sunyi sekali. Sudah pukul tiga sore, tapi tak ada satupun sms atau telepon dari rekan-rekannya di kepolisian yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Ia tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan ingat ulang tahunnya. Dia kurang disukai di divisinya gara-gara ia berpacaran dengan Sato. Tapi, bahkan Sato-san pun melupakan ulang tahunnya…. Sesaat, ia merasa sangat konyol karena mengharapkan Conan dan Detective Boys meneleponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan matanya memanas. Dengan buru-buru ia menyeka matanya. Astaga, memalukan sekali ia, menangis hanya karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Padahal seharusnya, ini bukan masalah baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri selama 9 tahun… Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengambil sebuah kertas, menggambar kue ulang tahun secara asal-asalan, lalu bergumam, _"Make a wish, Takagi."_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlonjak dengan kaget, Takagi buru-buru meremas gambar kue ulang tahun itu. Dokter yang merawatnya, Dr. Kagawa, tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Takagi-keiji."

"Sore, Dokter."

"Bagaimana perasaan anda? Masih ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Kepala saya masih terasa pusing, tapi selebihnya saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dokter."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Takagi-keiji. Saya perlu membawa anda ke ruang rontgen untuk mengecek apakah ada luka dalam yang serius. Anda tidak keberatan, kan?"

Takagi menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan ambilkan kursi roda untuk anda." Dr. Kagawa melangkah keluar, lima menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kursi roda dan seorang suster. Sang suster membantunya duduk di atas kursi roda dan mendorongnya keluar.

Lorong rumah sakit sangat sunyi sekali, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang pria yang sedang bernyanyi.

_Sunny days and starry nights__  
__And lazy afternoons__  
__You're counting castles in the clouds__  
__And humming little tunes_

_But somehow right before your eyes__  
__The sun light fades away__  
__Everything is different__  
__And everything has changed_

Takagi memiliki perasaan aneh kalau ia mengenali suara pria itu, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa. Ia menoleh ke Dr. Kagawa.

"Apa sedang ada acara di rumah sakit ini, Dokter? Mengapa ada orang bernyanyi?"

Dr. Kagawa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Ia memang sudah bekerja sama dengan Sato dan Detective Boys untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Takagi.

"Tidak, Takagi-keiji. Mungkin itu keluarga pasien yang sedang berusaha menghibur keluarganya yang sedang dirawat disini."

"Oh," ucap Takagi. "Aku mengerti. Menyenangkan sekali jika ditemani di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang menemani aku sama sekali." Wajah Takagi memerah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud curhat…" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang rontgen. Dr. Kagawa secara sigap menutup mata Takagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey!" teriak Takagi. "Apa-apaan ini, Dr. Kagawa?! Anda mau menculik saya?—

_If you feel lost, and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

Sekarang terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bernyanyi. _Mungkinkah… yang sedang bernyanyi adalah Detective Boys?!_

Dr. Kagawa kemudian mendorong Takagi masuk ke dalam ruang rontgen. Di dalam, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. Takagi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ruang rontgen itu sudah didekorasi dengan sangat meriah. Balon-balon warna warni memenuhi ruangan itu. Ada sebuah banner dengan foto dirinya, dengan tulisan "Selamat ulang tahun, Takagi-keiji! We love you!" Lalu ada sebuah meja yang penuh dengan semua makanan favoritnya: Ramen, tempura, teriyaki, chicken katsu, dan sebuah kue ulang tahun besar berwarna biru muda. Di puncak kue ulang tahun itu, ada boneka yang mirip sekali dengannya.

Belum juga ia mengatasi keterkejutannya, Detective Boys, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba, Naeko, Yumi, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri, Eri, Conan, Inspektur Megure, dan seluruh anggota divisi satu kepolisian muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik alat rontgen, kursi, meja, dan lemari. Mereka semua secara bersamaan bernyanyi

"_If you feel lost, and on your own, and far from home, you will never alone, you know, Takagi? Just think of us, your friends, the ones who care, we all will be waiting here, with love to share, and your heart will lead you home. _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-27, WATARU TAKAGI! WE LOVE YOU!"

Satu persatu mereka memberikan bungkusan hadiah ke pangkuan Takagi. Inspektur Megure mengacak rambutnya, menjabat tangannya, dan berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Takagi. Salah satu anak buahku yang paling hebat. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai putra aku sendiri. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, Nak."

Berikutnya, Shiratori, Chiba, Yumi, dan Naeko. Mereka semua memeluk Takagi dengan sangat erat hingga Takagi merasa kesulitan bernapas. Lalu giliran Detective Boys. Ayumi, Genta, dan melangkah maju dengan agak malu-malu.

"Ini, Takagi-keiji. Hadiah dari kami. Kami harap Takagi-keiji menyukainya. We love you, Takagi-keiji." Ucap Ayumi sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Takagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, anak-anak."

"Dan ini dari aku, Oji-san, dan, Ran nee-chan, Takagi-keiji. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Conan.

"Kami harap kau menyukainya, Takagi-keiji. Kami semua menyayangi kau," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mouri-san, Conan, Ran."

Sato yang terakhir memberikan kado. Ia nyengir nakal kepada Takagi.

"Kau suka kejutannya, _my Wataru?_"

"Sangat! Terima kasih banyak, Sato-san. Aku pikir kau lupa ulang tahun aku."

"Masa iya aku melupakan ulang tahun kekasih aku sendiri?" ucap Sato sambil mencubit pipi Takagi dengan gemas. "Ini semua bukan murni ide aku, sebenarnya. Tapi ide anak-anak."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, anak-anak!"

"Baiklah, semuanya, ayo, waktunya tiup lilin dan potong kue!" seru Ran. "Ayo, Sato-keiji!"

Mouri kemudian memberikan korek kepada Sato. Sato menyalakan lilin. "Ayo, Takagi-kun. Waktunya tiup lilin dan make a wish!"

Mereka semua lalu berangkulan, lalu bernyanyi secara bersamaan,

"_Selamat ulang tahun Takagi, selamat ulang tahun Wataru Takagi, Kami semua menyayangi kau, panjang umur dan sehat selalu."_

Takagi menutup matanya. Ia mengucapkan keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya: Berdamai dengan orangtuanya kembali. Ia meniup lilin itu sekuat tenaga. Semua bertepuk tangan saat ia selesai. Saat membuka matanya, dan melihat semua yang berdiri mengelilinginya, ia merasa sedih karena orangtuanya tidak ada di antara mereka. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia terisak kencang sekali.

"Eh? Takagi-keiji?! Kenapa kau menangis?" seru Ayumi.

"Apa kau tidak suka kejutan dari kami?" tanya Genta.

"Tidak, tidak, anak-anak! Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku benar-benar terharu, anak-anak. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak, sudah mau repot-repot membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk aku!" Takagi memandang mereka yang hadir di ruang rontgen itu. "Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan kalian semua."

"Tidak masalah, Takagi-keiji! Karena kami semua sangat menyayangi kau. Kami adalah keluarga kau, Takagi-keiji." Ucap Ayumi. Ia memeluk Takagi. Takagi membalas pelukan si gadis cilik sambil mencium kepalanya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Waktunya untuk foto!" seru Sonoko. Ia mengeluarkan kamera dari ranselnya. "Merapat, semuanya! Semua siap?"

"1, 2, 3, Cheeeseeeeeeeee!"

Takagi yang tersenyum paling lebar di foto itu. Memang, ia sedang bertengkar dengan orangtuanya. Ia tinggal sendirian di Beika, tapi di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-27 ini, ia menyadari, bahwa ia memiliki keluarga lain di Beika. Kekasihnya, Sato. Detective Boys. Mouri-san dan Ran. Megure-keibu. Sahabat-sahabatnya, Shiratori, Chiba, Yumi, dan Naeko. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya, meski mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Beberapa hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, Takagi mencetak foto pesta ulang tahunnya itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kalung berbentuk hati pemberian Ayumi. Di bawah foto itu, ia menulis:

_Ohana._

**END**


End file.
